


A World (not) Built for Dreamers

by kaitatatertot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, EVERYTHING IS GREAT, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love, Magic, New Friends, Other, Post War, Slow Burn, Soul Magic, everyone gets invoved, monster human relationships, monsters are accepted here, roomate shenanigans, roomies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/pseuds/kaitatatertot
Summary: Life will always fall apart.And maybe that's okay.





	1. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things fall apart.  
> And that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.  
> So to be fair. I was unmotivated for...a really REALLY long time.   
> My mental health was down the drain, school was really demanding, and life was all over the place.  
> But here I am. Back with an associates in digital arts and a new laptop.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic and rely partially on reader interest :3

When you envisioned the end of the world, it wasn’t anything like this. The “End” you had thought would have been much more...fire-y and zombie apocalypse-y maybe a little nuclear wasteland-y-y? Whatever, it was the end of the world and it was nothing like you had hoped. No this supposed “End” was a lot more ‘fuck you, fuck your friends, fuck your home, fuck your goddamn cows because fuck this.’ 

You laid on the ground, surrounded by dozens of others displaced by the End, staring up at the oh so interesting cracks in the ceiling of the apartment you had taken shelter in. At one point it had probably been a home to a nice family with one-point-five children and a cat, but was now reduced to a temporary rest from the chaos around the corner.

“Fuck me…” You groaned as the sirens outside blared. People around you scrambled for escape, not you though. Instead you crawled slowly out of your sleeping bag and gritted your teeth. This was the last fucking time the Govs drove you out. It didn’t fucking matter if they caught you, locked you up, or just killed you on the spot.

You were fucking tired of this war.

So. Fucking. Tired.

As more people fled you held your ground and watched as military vehicles pulled over the horizon.  Soldiers poured out and immediately began marching forward. Everyone around you shrieked in horror as the line only grew closer and closer. You clenched your fists and dug your heels in, ready to at least go down with a fight.

And then it happened.

A light.

The sound of something  _ breaking. _

Your heart stopped for a moment and a wave of...of... _ something _ hit you.

You’re filled with  _ bravery _ . 

“COME AT ME CUNT-SUCKERS!” You cried and charged headfirst into the mass of soldiers. 

Time almost seemed to slow as you drew closer, your feet felt lighter than ever, your mind clearer.

No more fears.

Just  _ focus _ .

You felt the world around you shudder as you collided with the first soldier, and another... _ something _ happened. All that pent up energy inside you released upon contact, your very being pulsed, and suddenly the soldiers were splayed on the ground.

Dead.

And you killed them.

Another shudder, this time from your heart, and you collapsed. 

* * *

 

Phone calls only did so much, and protests could only be so peaceful. The new leader of your country was a manipulative tyrant. While most activist groups did their work in the most professional and peaceful way they could, it didn’t last. 

The cops grew crueler than ever before. People were beaten in the streets, their bloodied bodies splayed out for all to see.

Parades of brute force were put on display by the military. Families were kicked out of homes from the power of mere rumours.

And the people went wild. Sides had to be taken.

It soon escalated into a war. 

A war that had gone on for a year.

A year where your family was scattered across the country, never to be seen again.

A year where you ran for your life everyday, trying to survive and plan attacks to help get the upper hand. 

But it had been harsh and unforgiving. Days were long, tiring, and never went by where you didn’t see someone you fractionally cared about get maimed by others you may have had called “friend” years ago.

Death.

So much death.

You were dying.

Literally. 

With the last bit of light in your eyes you watched as ants rolled from the mountain in the distance. 

Mountain? Ants? What?

Whatever.

You passed out.

 

_ \--Elsewhere. _

 

Swarms of monsters ran from the Underground as the broken barrier fell. Grillby said a parting “Good job” to the human child before he himself fled to the surface. And what he saw was...horrifying. Fire, smoke, blood, everywhere. God it felt like how it had years ago. 

Everyone nervously shuffled around, murmuring. What now? Do they go back? Hide? This was  _ not _ paradise above. 

“My friends!” King Asgore bellowed, “It seems the humans haven’t learned to share! Even amongst their own! I fear we must be the moral high ground and keep them from their own ruin!” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. History was not about to repeat itself.

With another bellow, the monsters scattered. Some to the air, others back underground into the new channels, the rest charged down the mountain. 

 

_ Three Days Later _

You awaken in a field hospital. The radio plays a message about the revolution turning tide. The voice of someone you vaguely recognize tells you that the “Last Resort” succeeded, and deep inside somewhere you feel relief. The person next to you holds out a hand over your aching bones and you catch a glimpse of green glowing from their fingertips as the pain is soothed from your body.

“Never in a million years would I think those old texts were true.” They laughed as your brain fogged over with exhaustion and you passed out once more.

 

_ Three Weeks Later _

The war is nothing but a whisper in alleys. The country is left reeling from the sudden emergence of monsters everywhere. No one would actually thought that the old records of monsters actually meant something. But here they were, more than eager to help everyone get back on their own feet, slowly but surely. 

You immediately make friends.

 

_ Three Months Later _

The country is in repair, a monster-human union has been made across the country with a large goat-man named Asgore Dreemurr is in office in conjunction with a human (whom you didn’t vote for, but was still better than the tyrant). 

The monsters take pride in educating humankind in their newfound magical abilities. Some host seminars, others host weekend retreats, and the rest help build a schooling system for more in depth studies. 

You enroll part time in your local magic school.

 

_ Six Months Later _

The local university has accepted your application to enter their BFA program. You had partied all night long with your mix of friends. 

You float through several jobs to keep your head above the water.

Your grasp on your magic gets better and once the semester starts you rent out an apartment with your friend Burgerpants, or BP for short.

 

_ One Year Later... _

Well, this is where things get... _ interesting. _


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more comments shows more interest shows I need to write more. ❤  
> Chapter 3 is in the works :3

“Hello thank you for calling Pizza Shack! This is Ren, how may I help you today?” You say in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Uhhhhhh yeah, can I get a uhhhh...Two large meat lovers? A brownie and a coke?” The other voice crackles over the phone. You take the order down.

“Can I have a name?”

“Yeah, Sparky.”

“And where is this going Sparky?” You add an extra squeak to your voice.

“248 South Run Boulevard. Use the side door please.” 

You take down the notes and exchange goodbyes before hanging up. 

“MANDS?” You shout to your manager at the prep table, your voice now a half octave lower.

“Yeah?”

“Who the hell orders all this shit at 11am on a tuesday?”

“Stoners, Ren, stoners do.”

You head over to the cooler and grab the two liter of soda and wait for the food to shuffle through the oven.

“I thought stoner hour was 10pm?” You laugh as you run the final prep on the hot pizzas.

“That’s part 2. Okay get out, good luck, make money.”

You walk out the door with the order in hand and load up your car.

With the address in the GPS it comes up as a restaurant called “Grillby’s”. You take a look at the image and assume there must be apartments above the small place, after all, this kid did say to use the side door.

You turn the radio on and head to your destination. As you cross the line into south Ebbot you notice the monster population increase a little, which isn’t extremely surprising since it's only been a year since hell broke loose. But at least humans had been more or less accepting of the new race (which was a total shock to you, but hey, after a revolution everyone HAS to be fucking tired). And of course there’s the magic. 

FUCKING MAGIC MY DUDE! 

Once you realized what had manifested in your soul, you were more or less hyped to learn how to use it. 

Which was AWESOME. Your magic had an orange glow to it and worked in two ways. One, you could move small, stationary objects (which came in handy with the tv remote). Two you could become a living wall of invincible force as long as you were moving in conflict (which HELL YEAH that’s awesome in its own). Burgerpants constantly ragged on you for accidentally breaking stuff with your powers because okay, you didn’t have complete control over them but you were getting better okay?

“Turn left. You have reached your destination.” the GPS says as you pull up to the small business. 

“Okay. Side door side...ahah.” you mumble and shuffle through a bush path to the side door. Before you even knock you can hear arguing from within.

“--Eat!”

“Well I -- Is that a --’n -- idea!”

There's a woosh of electricity and fire through the window next to you and you shriek.

“GOOD JOB GRILLBERT! YOU FRIED THE PIZZA BOY!” a voice crackles.

The door in front of you opens to reveal a rather spacy individual (no literally they looked like space in human form) in a black hoodie.

“Ah shit sorry dude, ma’am...you.” they say, voice sounding near and far at once. The monster helps you up and says something but you don't hear it over the resuming argument. The void monster’s hands slip the food from you, then tuck 50 dollars in your hand before slowly closing the door. 

Wait. The fuck just happened? You stand like an absolute idiot for a few moments before another snap of fire startles you away. 

What a strange Tuesday.

The rest of your shift passes relatively quiet. Like most Tuesday morning shifts go you float around the Shack and run three more deliveries before Ozma (a stuffed ram monster) takes over and you have the rest of the day to do...well whatever. Probably nap.

Before you leave though. A familiar set of monsters come in.

“Hey so you have this delivery person. And like. I need to talk to them.” A voice says almost as if through t.v. static.

“Ren clock out then talk to your guests.”

You do as such.

“Ah great! Grillbert didn't fry you.” 

You recognize the void monster, but next to them is a monster made of lightning. Humanoid as well. 

“Uh. Nope? Can I...help you?” you ask.

“Yeah. Right! Uh. Since you kinda saw some shit...Grillbert said you could get a free meal since he was so...unprofessional.”

Ok. Cool. Free food. At least you didn't have to cook tonight then. 

The lightning monster hands you a coupon then turns to leave. The void monster follows sooth.

Yeah. Weird Tuesday. 

When you get home Burgerpants is already there, typing away on his laptop. His ears twitch at the sound of you tossing your keys on the counter and you watch as he swiftly spits his blunt into his can of tea.

You sigh audibly and focus your energy at the sliding door that leads to the porch. A warm tingle travels down your arm and the glass door glows orange before stuttering open. 

Hell yeah, that never gets old.

“BP, you know I could give less of a shit whether or not you smoke in here, just leave the door open.” You casually pull off your uniform shirt.

“Yeah I know. I just got kinda...fixated you know? Big term paper and shit.” He tosses the can into the bin across the room, “Aw yeah.”

“Nice.” You comment, “Anywho, you’re on your own for dinner tonight. Pretty sure we still have that leftover lasagna you made from last night.”

“Where you going Ren?” 

“A place called ‘Grillby’s’. I have a coupon for a free dinner.” 

“Shit nice man. It was a pretty hopping place in the underground.”

The two of you exchange a little more idle chit-chat before you decide to get back to working on project for one of your studio classes.

The hours pass and you feel your stomach tense in hunger.  

Time to go to Grillby’s


End file.
